I wont say I'm in love
by fierce love
Summary: Cheating cheating and more cheating. Sex and more sex. But that's not everything there is of love. Love is something you can only share with the only person you want to spend the rest of your life with. Zac Vanessa and Ash. Are going to learn how to love.
1. Trailer

I won't say I'm in love

You can't play with love, 

_Ashley running away from the prom,_

_Zac runs after her _

If you love someone, you can never hurt that person

''_Ashley you're so filled with__ yourself! _

_All you care about is your single Headstrong!''_

_Zac screams from his door entrance_

''_You know what? Vanessa was right! You can't hide _

_from the truth,_

_You're FAKE Ashley!''_

You think forgiving is easy?

''_Zac I'm never going to forgive you,_

_NEVER, go back to your Zanessa interview!''_

_She throws her notebook at him. _

Nope, it's the hardest thing when you're 

trying to build a relationship

''_Please Ashley!'' _

''_Zac I saw you! I forgave you but now you_

_proved me you're not a trust worthy _

_man.''_

And the worse thing is getting revenge

''_Zac what the hell is this?'' she stares at_

_him in horror_

Especially using someone else to hurt

someone else

_Paparazzi taking pictures of Zac running after Ashley and Vanessa_

_with a shy smile smiling at the camera saying they _

_are dating. _

And the worse is when everyone stabs you 

''_Zac is such a kisser! You know my friend revealed_

_that he's gonna ask me to marry him_

_tonight'' Vanessa says on the phone with Ash. _

_Ash. closes phone_

And the stupidest thing you can do is run off of your wedding

''_Ashley! Wait no please!''_

_Zac takes Ashley's hand under the rain._

''_Too late Efron'' _

_Ashley runs away the same way from the prom. _

But if deep inside both love each other…

I wont say I'm in love

Coming Soon


	2. Chapter 1: Prom disaster

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I had an exam to study for! Well, lets not get tired with the Author's Notes! I do not own Zac, Ashley nor Vanessa… and either Corbin… or the others!**

Chapter 1:

'' I can't believe it! I can't believe Zac asked me to the prom!'' Ashley was gushing all the details to Vanessa, who, obviously, was jealous.

''Ya Ya Whatever! Ashley I hear this and I want to hear this!'' She moves her hand as if it could talk and shuts it close.

''O my god Vanessa are you jealous???'' Ashley gasps and covers her mouth with her right hand.

''Of course not! I have Corbin anyways!'' Ashley giggles knowing Vanessa was completely bluffing.

''Come on! Meet me in about 20 minutes at the mall! I still need to buy a dress for tonight! I am so stupid to have forgotten it was today!'' Ashley closes her Dolce & Gabanna gold cell phone and heads for her mini cooper. Vanessa, without being able to answer the phone is forced to go.

As Ashley drove into the parking lot, she spots Vanessa heading for the same place she chose. Vanessa drove faster but Ashley was too quick and snatched her car spot. They both laughed, and headed for the elevator guiding them to the 5th floor were prom dresses were located.

Vanessa had already bough her prom dress and her annoyed expression showed how much she hated Ashley at that moment: picking a dress to impress Zac. How could it be that he didn't pick her? After everything! After the video Say Ok? After the kiss in HSM2? After all! Ashley was never… never… well she knew it was true all along! That zanessa wasn't really coming true, that it would only be the fantasy of their fans. And as a matter of fact 80 of the people want Zashley rather than Zanessa who gets 69.

It was 7p.m and Ashley found her dress. Vanessa put on hers and headed for their stylists. They were like roses blooming in a night's spring.

Vanessa left to meet up with Corbin, while Ashley waited outside her glass door next to the elevator for Zac to come.

Right when Ashley though of him, he comes out of the elevator and sees her with a dazed expression. He likes my dress He likes my dress He likes my dress! She kept on repeating herself. She was wearing a mini aqua blue dress. It had nothing to hold itself up but the curve the chest made. It was puffy and it revealed long lean legs. She was wearing high heeled silver sandals, her hair was wavy and blonder. Her eyes were a deep dark blue with back eye liner. She had a light pink gloss with long pendant earrings.

''Hum… you look amazing Ashley! Hum… here'' He hands her a red rose and Ashley hugs him.

As they entered the Plaza lobby they see millions of people dancing at the beat of Fergalicious. Every eye in that room were starring up at them expecting them to join in. Which they did.

''Ashley I'll be right back.'' Zac says in a tone that made you think 'Why?'. But Ashley didn't bother. She was chatting with Vanessa who abruptly left at the exact same time. Odd is it? But Ashley believed Zac was a faithful man.

As she bops her head to the beat of the music she spots Zac looking around him before entering the VIP loft. Now what was he up to? Ashley walks up to inches away from the door when Vanessa enters as quickly as she can. Ashley's mouth drops open

''They are not… no…They can't…'' She badges her VIP ticket and the light went from red to green. She enters cautiously inside and there they were, lying on a love seat, their body plastered to the other like they couldn't live without the other. They were kissing, and Ashley was starring blankly at them until she could feel tears well up. Struggling to not let them out she catches Zac attention and when he sees her, all the efforts of keeping the tears in broke and she starts running away from them, from HIM, from her so called BFF.

Ashley runs away, out of the Plaza… the exit reminded Zac of how Cinderella ran off. He sped up right when she turned to him.

''You… You… little… Agggg! Zac you little…'' She slowly opens the door of her car.

''Ashley! Stop it right there. You… You cheated on me! That's why I did it!'' Zac lets out an angry sight.

''What?''

''You heard me! You cheated! Vanessa told me you kissed Corbin and hooked up last night!'' Angry tears welled up inside Ashley.

'' I never did you freakin moron!! I'm in a fight with him!'' Ashley screamed

'' Well guess what? I've been dying to tell you this! You're selfish Ashley! You only care about your stupid headstrong solo album! You never actually told me once you loved me! Vanessa was right! You are fake! You're made out of plastic Ashley! Wake up this is the real world! You cheated and you don't want to admit it!'' Ashley was taken aback and half of the people were staring at them. On the other side we see Paparazzi taking pictures of them. At last Ashley enters her car:

''Zac I will never forgive you. This is it. We're over.'' Without a single word she starts the engine. Both were hurt but the only one smiling was Vanessa. She'd done it. She broke them up. It was time for her to move in with Zac.


	3. Chapter 2: Rumors

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I had an exam to study for! Well, lets not get tired with the Author's Notes! I do not own Zac, Ashley nor Vanessa… and either Corbin… or the others!**** To all Zashley's fans I have bad news: I just went on youtube and found pictures of Zac and Vanessa kissing at the beach and holding hands! What's the truth Zac?**

Chapter 2: Rumors

_Both were hurt but the only one smiling was Vanessa. She'd done it. She broke them up. It was time for her to move in with Zac. _

"Ashley come out of the bathroom! There's something I have to show you!'' Jennifer screamed from the computer room.

"All right I'm coming gee!'' As she stares at the website she catches the words

"For all Zanessa's fans! Last night was NY biggest senior's Prom were Zac, Vanessa, and Ashley were seen outside of the Plaza arguing. Apparently non lookers heard Ashley say she hated Vanessa and tried to sabotage them, non lookers say Zac was defending Vanessa while she admits to the camera Ashley was being vicious and almost threw her cocktail on her dress. Close friends say they saw Zanessa make out in the V.I.P lounge. But friends of Ashley denies the rumors saying Zac was taking Ashley to the prom. At the end of the night, paparazzi caught Vanessa hugging Zac and at the same time crying… Ashley is now on our OUT list for making America's sweetheart cry."

Ashley's mouth flew open letting out a screeching sound. Tears welled up in her eyes 'till they fell on her pink cheeks. Rumors hurt, and that was a complete lie. As she dialled Zac's number Jennifer stared at her sister with worried eyes.

''Hullo?

-Zac??? It's Ashley

- What do you want (in the distance we can hear Vanessa say who is it)

- You little bastard! I just went on Zanessa website and there is a complete rumor! Why aren't you doing anything?

- Because it's true. Listen Vanessa is here I have to go.

- Tell her she's a slut… bye asshole

- Bye bitch."

This was outrageous, complete nonsense! How… how can people be so blind????

"Were are you going?" asks Jennifer

"Were do you think? The studio! I have to finish filming High School Musical 2 before August. Listen Jen? Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.'' As she kisses her sister good bye, her phone vibrates: **YOU'VE GOT MAIL:**

**ZEFRON: ASHELY CAN WE TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST **

**NIGHT? **

And just like that Jen says:

"Don't give in those blue eyes Ashley. Don't.''

"I wont'' Ashley smiles.

20 minutes later Ashley comes in the set to film the part were Zac will confess who he loves, Sharpai or Gabriella.

"All right… ready? Annndddd Action!''

"Sharpai… listen you're sweet and funny… but I belong with Gabriella. Nothing will stop us from loving each other.'' Zac leans forward to meet Vanessa's lips. Ashley's reaction was the way it was supposed to be: confused and sad. But when Zac said those lines, the feeling wasn't just the act, it was like Zac did mean them. Without Ashley knowing, tears fell from her perfect face,

"Ashley! That was perfect! Your crying scene was brilliant!'' The camera was still filming, but the actors knew Ashley wasn't acting. And just when Troy had to tell Sharpai he wanted to be her friend she blurs out:

"ZAC! Did you see what you did to me? You made me think you loved me and then you just smooch that little fagot??? What's wrong with you? Are you a two faced? You didn't even try to tell people those rumors were fake! You didn't come for me when I ran away! What is wrong with you???" Everyone was silent, but the director cheers to Ashley:

"THAT WAS GREAT! DO THAT AGAIN BUT SAY TROY!'' Everyone stares at him and then Ashley. But she wasn't there, she was running in the bathroom.

"I'll better go get her.'' Vanessa says in a sudden interest.

Minutes later Vanessa was leaning on the wall staring with black piercing eyes at Ashley.

"Ashley, there is something I need to tell you" Vanessa says with a soothing voice.

"When Zac asked you to the prom, he told me he texted the wrong person. He wanted to send it to ME but he accidentally went on Ashley. And he said he'd never date you because you're a whiner and a complete retard with a fake voice. He said I was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life. And he intends on leaving it that way! So don't try to ruin my fairy tale got it?'' Ashley doesn't move… well… yes she does. She comes up to Vanessa and slaps her.

"That's for being a complete BIATCH! See ya two faced!'' And just like that she leaves, but then Vanessa's words kept on repeating themselves in Ashley's mind until Zac comes to her and says:

"ASHLEY WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SCENE WILL YOU PLEASE COME BACK AND STOP MAKING A BIG FUSS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED? VANESSA EXPLAINED THE TRUTH ! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!'' Vanessa was eavesdropping and her smile was wider and wider. She was a great liar, and things were getting twisted because Zac was talking about something and Ashley thinks he's talking about something else. Vanessa went back to the set were Corbin was starring at her angrily.

"Well Zac guess what? I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU and you… you are a complete backstabber! Next thing you'll know you're throwing me out of your window!'' Ashley screams and throws her pink notebook at him.

"What the Hell? What are you talking about?'' But Ashley was too far to hear him.


End file.
